Little and Cute
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: This story is a bunch of Cabbie endings to Cat and Robbie's bad news songs on TheSlap! Enjoy! Cabbie fluff inside
1. Little and Cute

**A/N: Alright I got a cute little one-shot for you guys! So have any of you ever gone on TheSlap dot com? (FanFiction doesn't like links) well Cat and Robbie have a bunch of bad news songs and this one is based off of my favorite, The Mole. If you haven't seen it, while Cat and Robbie are singing, Cat says, "It's not a beauty mark…beauty marks are little and cute!" Then Robbie says "Like Cat." Then they look at each other and smile before continuing the song. So this story is based off of the video! Enjoy!**

**Cat POV**

Yay! Robbie and I are singing another Bad News song!

This one is probably one of my favorites! It's about moles!

Robbie set up the camera, before sitting next to me positioning his guitar on his lap.

He's so cute…

Hehe

"Cat are you ready to start?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Yup!" I said happily, clapping my hands together.

Robbie clicked the button before speaking to the camera.

"Hey guys! Robert and sciddily-pop-pop-a-Caterina…" He started.

"Come from you not live-…wait…your name is Robert?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"…gross."

He looked upset…now I feel all bad…

"…Uh, so as some of you know, little miss Cat and I are pretty good at delivering bad news to people, through the delight, of songary." He said, blowing off my statement, making me feel relieved.

"Which means we sing cute songs!" I added.

"That is what he means." He said, making me giggling uncontrollably, bouncing slightly in my seat.

"And I lot of you guys have been messaging me on The Slap asking me if Robbie and I can sing some bad news to people you know."

"So this song is perfect to play for a friend…"

"A parent…"

"A mail man…"

"A mail man's parent…" I said, not being able to stop looking at him smiling.

"Who has an unsightly, melanocytic nevus on their face." He continued.

I paused, confused.

"What are those words you just said?" I asked, looking over at him.

"They have a mole on their face."

"Oh good! I thought I was about to sing the wrong song!" I laughed before continuing. "Yes a mole! Sometimes their cute…"

"But sometimes they're not."

"This song is for when they're not…"

Then Robbie started counting, getting ready to strum.

"6,7,8…"

(Cat is **bold** and Robbie is _italics_)

_Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle,_

_The cow jumped over that mole on your face._

**Moles just happen; they aren't your fault,**

**But that little beauty is quite a disgrace**.

_Hey, friend, you're still a good person._

_You wear your heart right on your sleeve, but,_

_You have got to fix that,_

_Or your friends will up and leave._

**There's no way you don't see it,**

**I know your house ain't dark.**

**And don't you kid yourself it's,**

**It's not a beauty mark.**

"Beauty marks are little and cute!" I said happily

"Like Cat." Robbie said, looking over at me.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I can't help but smile and let the blush take over.

That was sweet…

_It's really really gross when we're at the table,_

_And I have to look at that ugly brown zit._

**Every bite of my tuna sandwich,**

**Makes me feel like I'm tasting it.**

_So do yourself and your pals a favor._

**Have your doc fire up this laser,**

_And aim it at that nasty beaut,_

**Or all your friends will continue to puke.**

"That means throw up." Robbie ended, before playfully strumming his guitar.

For some reason I couldn't stop smiling.

"Good job Caterina." Robbie said looking over at me.

"Same to you Robert…ew."

With that he clicked the button, ending the video.

I couldn't help but smile at him…but he looked upset.

"Cat did you really mean that about my name?" He asked.

Now I feel really bad…

"Well I just think Robbie is a lot cuter that's all…" I reasoned.

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence before what he said earlier kept ringing in my ears.

"Hey Robbie. Do you really think I'm little and cute?" I asked innocently, smiling at him.

"The cutest little red head I have ever seen." He said confidently.

Awwweeeee

I can't help but blush.

Without thinking, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his head towards mine, before gently placing my lips on his, in the softest little peck.

"Thanks Robbie…" I said before kissing his nose and standing up.

He sat there, face probably as red as mine.

I giggled, causing him to look up at me before smiling.

"Come on!" I said grabbing his hand pulling him up.

"W-why did you do that…uh, before?" He asked nervously, standing beside me.

"Because you're sweet." I answered, giggling, intertwining my fingers with his.

He smiled at me dreamily, before squeezing my hand.

"Let's go get ice cream!" I suggested.

"Sure…"

With that, we walked out the door hand in hand and I could never be happier.

**A/N: Review!:)**


	2. Salmonella

**Robbie POV**

Cat and I are getting ready to sing another bad news song.

I'm excited because this one is fun…and I might have a crush on Cat.

Okay I do have one…

Okay maybe it's bigger than a crush…

Whatever. I can't help it! She's so beautiful and…perfect. Cat just walked in a sat next to me.

I feel my heart beat faster and my hands get sweaty, but I can't help but smile at the red head.

Cat clicked the button.

"Hey slap buddies!" Cat said happily.

"It's me…and Cat!" I say.

"And me Cat!" Cat said smiling.

She's so cute…

"Yup…and we're back to sing you another one of…"

I look over at Cat.

"Cat and Robbie's Bad News Song!" We say together.

"Yay! Okay our first couple of songs were meant to be used for almost anyone." Cat said.

"But we started to feel bad for the people out there with really weird problems…that's why our song today is titled…" I continued, looking over at Cat.

"You're Turtle Got Out and a Was Picked Up By a Bird But Don't Worry, He's Fine, You Just Need to Keep a Better Eye On Him" Cat finished, looking over at me cutely.

"So this one's for you, irresponsible turtle owners."

"And just to warn you…we're going to get a little bluesy…" Cat added, smiling at me again.

I started to strum my guitar.

(Cat is **bold**, Robbie is _italics._ When its bold and italics they are singing togethter_ )_

_Well, you got a turtle_

_Up there in your room._

**But that poor little turtle man**

**He almost faced his doom.**

_So your turtle got up_

_And walked out the door._

**He crawled to your lawn**

**But he ain't there no more.**

_'Cause you see a bird_

_Flying way overhead._

**Well, it picked up your little turtle now**

**And made it fitting dead(?).**

_Oh, but your turtle_

_That bird just dropped him on a roof._

**Your neighbor's roof to be exact.**

_**I say that poor reptile**_

_**Turtles are reptiles, that's a fact.**_

_So go tell your dad_

_Or maybe your mom_

**To fetch a ladder**

**Or borrow one from Tom.**

_Assuming you know_

_A dude named Tom._

**Although it would be kind of weird if you**

**Don't know a single Tom!**

_Just get your turtle_

_And give him a nice kiss on his shell,_

**Give a little smooch to your green fella.**

_**But then go wash your lips 'cause**_

_**You could get salmonella.**_

_**Salmonella's a bacteria.**_

**Whoa.** _(Whoa)_

"For now on keep your turtle safe!" I said with the last strum of my guitar.

Cat scooted a little closer to me.

"And go out a meet a dude named Tom why don't ya?" Cat said happily before looking over at me and giggling before clicking the button.

I put my guitar down on the chair next to me before looking back over at her.

"Good job C-"

Cat giggled, bouncing from her seat, to mine, placing herself on my lap.

She just smiled at me and just smiled back.

"Hey Robbie?" She asked cutely, linking her arms around my neck.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you get Salmonella from kissing…other people?" She asked, fluttering her eye lashes at me.

"No I don't think so. Unless the oth-"I started to answer but was cut off by Cat's soft pink lips on mine. I soon recuperated and closed my eyes, moving my lips with hers, placing my hands on her waist.

She pulled away moments later, giggling.

"So does this mean you like me?" I asked hopefully.

She just blushed before kissing me again.

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it haha but here ya go. I like this song…idk why I just think it's cute. But each chapter won't continue from the one before it just to let ya know. Each one will be a different Cabbie ending. Review!**


End file.
